


An Unwelcome Reminder Of The Past

by afteriwake



Series: Stuff Of Improbable Legends [58]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Awkward Kissing, Bad Surprises, Emotional Hurt, Exes, F/M, Fight Over A Woman, Fights, Fist Fights, Hurt McCoy, Hurt Molly, Inspired by Roleplay/Roleplay Adaptation, Jealous McCoy, Khan Is A Jerk, Kissing, Love Triangles, McCoy Pushes Molly Away, Return, Roleplay Logs, Surprise Kissing, Surprises, Unresolved, Unresolved Emotional Tension, Unresolved Romantic Tension, Unresolved Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-01
Updated: 2016-05-01
Packaged: 2018-06-05 17:32:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6714316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afteriwake/pseuds/afteriwake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A very unwelcome reminder of both McCoy and Molly's pasts arrives in the waiting room at St. Bartholomew's Clinic and makes his presence known, starting with his intention of trying to win back the affections of Molly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Unwelcome Reminder Of The Past

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sideofrawr](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sideofrawr/gifts).



> So May is the month where we have our Unwanted Characters plot, and I will be bringing in three, and the one that will be affecting most of the characters in game is Khan from "Star Trek Into Darkness," and since I write this series and a lot of my fics double as logs, I was asked by **sideofrawr** to write his intro as a fic. I do hope it's entertaining enough?

Things actually seemed to be going quite well. There were _always_ things that could be better, of course, but that was just the way it was. Things were tense between Leonard and their daughter because of Matt, and even with the good news that Livvy had gotten back into the university of her choice was tempered because of that tension. But she had dinner with Livvy tonight to look forward to, and then tomorrow was a few days at the island, which was going to be fantastic. A well deserved rest would be _lovely_.

She had just finished up with a patient and was showing him out of the exam room when she heard Lizzy shout “Mom!” at the top of her lungs. She sounded...somewhat panicked, and the first thought that ran though her head was that something had happened to Leonard. Oh, the thought chilled her to the bone. She couldn’t _bear_ it if anything happened to him. The next was James. That was equally as disturbing. And that thought was at the forefront as she rushed to the waiting room as saw Leonard bursting out of his office.

“Someone dying in the waiting room?” he asked.

“She would have pressed the button to send the alert throughout the building if that was the case,” Molly said, her eyes wide. “James, perhaps?”

“Crap,” Leonard replied as they both burst into the waiting room…

...and stopped dead in their tracks as they stared at the one person neither of them had hoped not to have to lay eyes on in New Orleans ever. He looked exactly as he had the last time she had seen him in her apartment in Lawrence, right before he had disappeared before her eyes: denim trousers and black shirt, black trainers, and looking at her like she was the only woman in the world that he cared for.

That wasn’t true. He had cared for Bo in the sense that she had adopted him as her uncle, and he had _friends_ , few as they were, but she...well, she had been his girlfriend, his...lover.

Oh, lord, and here he was in New Orleans.

“Khan,” she said quietly.

“Molly,” he said softly, in the way that had used to make her toes curl, before he strode up and kissed her. Her eyes widened and she was two shocked to kiss him back. Too shocked to do anything, really, even push him away. She could just barely register hearing a few assorted gasps, including her daughter’s, and then after a moment he ended it. “You...”

Whatever Khan was _going_ to say was interrupted by him being pulled away by Leonard. “Hands off,” Leonard said. Molly turned her head towards him, not _quite_ registering the scene, still kind of in a daze. She could feel two hands grip her arms and pull her back.

Khan sneered at McCoy. “Dr. McCoy. I would say it’s a pleasure, but it’s not. Is your Captain here? I believe he and I need to renew our acquaintance.”

“Leave Jim alone,” Leonard said. “Leave all of us alone.”

Khan cast a glance at Molly. “But especially Molly, I believe you mean,” he said. “I think not. I believe I’d like to renew my acquaintance with her most of all. She and I have things that we need to settle. Things that were left unsaid.” The mocking look left his face when he looked at her. “Things I regret being left unsaid before my untimely disappearance.”

It registered she had seen Leonard angry before, but she had never seen him _livid_ , at least until today. His face turned an interesting shade of red, tinged with purple in places, and he pulled his fist back and slugged Khan across the face. That moment was enough to bring Molly out of her daze. “Leonard!” she said, trying to get to him, to break up what she felt was going to be an epic beating delivered by Khan onto Leonard.

Khan took the punch easily, and then turned around and returned the blow, sending Leonard flying into the front desk. Molly pulled away from whoever was holding her back and went over to Leonard, who was shaking his head slightly. “Damn super-powered psychopath,” he muttered.

“Leonard, let me take a look at you,” she said, kneeling down next to him and reaching over to caress his face.

Leonard pushed her hand away rather quickly and she blinked before pulling it back. “I don’t need you to go look after me,” he said, scrambling to get up. “Go look after _him_.”

“But...” Molly said, looking up at him.

He looked over at his daughter. “Cancel the rest of my patients for the day, Livvy. And shift around my schedule so Dr. Hooper and I aren’t on shift at the same time.”

Molly looked down at that, trying to blink back tears. Damn it, this was...this wasn’t how she wanted things to go. This wasn’t how she had planned things at _all_. She looked over at Khan, who was looking at her in a “this isn’t my fault” way and glared at her. “You. Get out. I’ll find a way to speak to you later. And before you think this isn’t your fault, just note that yes, this absolutely _is_ your fault.”

“You care for the doctor,” Khan said slowly as she moved closer to him.

“I’m in love with him, yes,” Molly said with a nod. “Since you disappeared, thanks to time travel shenanigans, it’s been nearly four years since you were taken by the Seal. Four years since Leonard has been the one person in my life who’s been there through everything. He’s been there longer than you have, Khan. Bloody hell, I told you I loved you and you never even told me it back. Even months later. He tells me every day, as often as he can. We have children together, even if we haven’t actually _had_ them yet.” Khan raised an eyebrow at that, and she shook her head. “Lawrence type shenanigans, just...different.”

He looked at her for a long moment. “You are a different woman than you were in Lawrence.”

“I’ve had to grow and change.” She shut her eyes. “Just...go. I’ll deal with you later. I have patients to see, and his patients too, and now my whole day is ruined.”

She didn’t open her eyes for a long moment but she could tell when he had left. She had always been able to tell when he was there and when he wasn’t, and it was unnerving that even after all these years that was still an ability she had. This was the absolute worst thing that could have happened, she knew it.


End file.
